Blackwing (Makuta Blackwing)
: "I was once limited to my power, Teridax wanted it all to himself. But now I am free of his control, I've become more powerful than any Matoran, any Rahi, any Toa, any of my Brothers! I feel like I can destroy the Great Beings myself!" — Makuta Blackwing drunk on his lust for more mask power. Blackwing was Teridax's right-hand man and was believed to be his son. After Teridax used him to collect mask power from the Toa and Matoran , Blackwing felt betrayed and rebelled resulting in banishment from the Brotherhood. History Under the reign of Teridax, Blackwing was created in a pool of antidermis after Makuta wanted a strong being to capture mask power from Toa and Matoran. His initial mission was to report the Toa's activities to Makuta but after realising Blackwing's full potential, he began to train him to hunt down the Toa. His first successful mission was when he encountered Takutanuva and took the Kanohi Avohkii from him. The spirit of Teridax congratulated him afterwards but to their disbelief, the mask power left the mask and reformed Takanuva on the other side of the gate. Now left with an empty Kanohi Avohkii shell, Makuta became enraged and told Blackwing to dispose of it so they could return in order to formulate a new plan. However, Blackwing held onto the mask and continued to do so throughout his life. After he collected many other masks for Makuta, Blackwing learned that he was going to be disposed of by the other Makuta since Teridax had collected enough mask power fo his plan. Blackwing grew angry and went on a rampage through the Makuta headquarters as they all desperately tried to stop him. Once reaching Teridax's throne, he lunged himself at his master. After an intense battle, Teridax used his powers to seal Blackwing inside his mask and exiled him to Bara Magna. When released from his mask, Blackwing tried to get help with the locals but they feared the power he possessed and chased him away from their villages. A few years passed and Blackwing had become used to the life of an outcast until he realised that Teridax had been sending other Makuta to eliminate him. Secretly, he took off into the reaches of space but crash-landed on a small moon inside the dust cloud surrounding the 3 'Magna' planets. Blackwing named the planet 'Jackanus Magna', and from that moment onward, he started constructing his minions that would become the Mask Jackers. Followers After arriving on Jackanus Magna, Blackwing instantly began searching the moon for any other forms of life. Instead of finding life forms, he stumbled apon large piles of body parts and figured that this must've been a waste moon. Taking advantage of the free parts, Blackwing got to work on building his army. The first Mask Jackers he built were: *Stilean *Alacia *Spitfire (deceased) These 3 helped Blackwing to gather more parts from Bara, Bota and Aqua Magna and within a few years, many plans were made for more creations. Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:User:Makuta Blackwing